magicgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Power World
Power World is a garden planet second closest to the sun. It's unusual composition and magical properties allow many people born on the planet to have magical powers. It is divided into four zones, based on the powers the residents have and the type of landscape that exists there. Each zone has it's own government as well as a designated council member. The Magic Council is a group of leaders who decide the best course of action for the planet as a whole, such as how to respond to a disaster or solve international disputes. There are 11 members. Power World is also home to the Master Power Crystal, the most powerful entity in the universe alongside the Dark Master Power Crystal. It has one moon, Luma, but it is unihabited because it has no atmosphere. Animal Kingdom Animal Kingdom is a large forest that contains many different environments. These range from icy polar regions to lush rain forests. Most species of animals found on Power World are only found in Animal Kingdom. Animal Kingdom's residents are known to have any combination of the following powers: communication with animals, transformation into animals, using animal traits/abilities, sensing the health of the environment, and telepathy. About 1 in 14 people have one or more of these abilities. Home to Kurt. Magic Castle The zone of Magic Castle spans far beyond the outer walls of the castle itself, which is about the size of a very large city. Mostly grassland lays outside the walls, there are a few trees dotting the landscape. Farmers let the livestock graze and the crops that can stand full sunlight are grown outside the walls. Inside the walls, most structures are made of basic resources and enchanted to give them the qualities of more modern materials. Although Magic Castle appears primitive, all inhabitance have access to electricity, computers and running water. Wires are strung along the walls high out of reach of infants but still visible, while the water supply is carried in pipes inside the walls. Magic Castle is a combat proficient state. Youth are taught to fight beginning at age seven. During the next ten years they are taught the basics they need to survive in a peace time setting and developed a proficiency in combat. During down time, kids are encouraged to fallow and watch adults work around the castle and learn about non-combative professions. Despite the availability of non-combative positions and the pay associated with them, after graduating, many chose to stay and continue to sharpen their combat readiness. This zone has the greatest "power density" of the four, as 1 in 6 people of Magic Castle had some sort of super natural ability. Electronic World Throughout its history, Electronic World had never been devastated by any war until the Great Power War. Because it was so lucky for so long, progress was constant and it developed into a much more technologically advanced society than the other zones. In it's earlier centuries, the zone was known as Eredland, but as it developed, the name Electronic World took hold as it surpassed the other zones. Electronic World is the source of Power World's ships and transports. While Magic Castle provides a majority of the soldiers in the global military, Electronic World provides the ships and advanced weaponry. Powers of people from electronic world include manipulation of electromagnetism, transformation into electronic and/or mechanical things, super strength or speed, element bending, and sometimes even psychokinesis. About 1 in 20 people have one or more of these abilities. This zone is Jackson, Bennett, and Alex's home. Rail Canyon In the southern region of Electronic World is huge canyon that used to have tri-rail trains moving through it. The trains were shut down, and many of the stations and buildings were destroyed. However, many paths of rails remain for daredevils to grind upon. The canyon is public domain and completely deregulated, so no authority holds any responsibility for the the rails in the canyon. However, many signs are posted at the canyons borders about the dangers of riding the railsZactus once built an outpost here. Magic Coast Up in north western Electronic World is a beautiful coastline. Several rich estates are located here, including Jackson's workshop. The beaches here are very popular. The name comes from its "magical" sunsets, as well as its proximity to the Magic Castle zone. Although there is a rumor that magic keeps the water warmer than they would be naturally. Blue Ridge Zone While it is not actually a separate zone, Blue Ridge Zone is a mountainous region in the northern area of Electronic World. It's not quite as technologically advanced as the most of Electronic World, it is incredibly peaceful and the people there are known to be the friendliest on the planet. There are lots of great ski resorts in the area too. Astro Avenue Astro Avenue is a port in space for shipping and travelers. Although it is under Electronic World's control, it services Power World as a whole. All kinds of ships dock here, whether they be massive freighters or personal skiffs. During the Great Power War, Astro Avenue was highly militarized most of the Power World fleet gathered there. Invisible Island Invisible Island is a large island found in the only ocean on Power World. The heavy fog that resides there and the natural movement of the island makes it difficult for people to find where the island is. In the past, Invisible Island has been the most aggressive of the four zones, and despite getting along with the other zones, they are the most independent and hotheaded. Approximately 1 in 17 of Invisible Island's residents are known to have any combination of the following powers: invisibility, flight, telepathy, psychokinesis, element bending, and mind control. Anthony comes from this zone. Other Areas Altar Emerald The floating island that holds the altar of the Master Power Crystal. The water here has healing properties and glows at night. The island floats in the air just off the coast of Electronic World. The Master Power Crystal's power keeps the island in the air, even when it is not in its altar. Only the designated guardian of the Master Power Crystal is legally allowed to go to Altar Emerald. He or she may also take people with them. However, this law is not strictly enforced. Native Species Humans Humans are present on Power World, as well as Matravin and Bugdum. They are creatures with relatively high intelligence, and are capable of possessing a variety of supernatural powers and abilities. Chao One of the species unique to Power World, chao are small cute creatures who can form strong bonds with humans. While incapable of speaking English, they are surprisingly intelligent and strong for creatures of their size. Chao that aren't bonded to any particular individual live in colonies throughout power world known as Chao gardens. Category:Planets